


《夫人，一个人吗》

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *一切都是李赫海的情趣*当然你也可以看作一个系列的肉车*隔壁老赫x人妻海





	《夫人，一个人吗》

*一切都是李赫海的情趣  
*一个系列的肉车  
*隔壁老赫×人妻海  
*第一篇

 

——————————

 

     “那么两周之后见”李东海对着电话爱娇的嘟着嘴巴，送出一个隔着屏幕的吻，然后关闭视频电话。  
     他刚新婚一个月的丈夫在他们蜜月过后马不停蹄的被派去出差了，但是李东海以他的伴侣自豪，那是个斯文雅致而富有各种美德的年轻人，他在床上的表现和他的性格一样温柔而细致，非常会照顾伴侣的感受，哪怕是李东海撒娇喊疼他都会停下来直到李东海用脚跟敲他的后背催促他继续。  
      温柔过了头就是无趣，他们的亲密关系存在了问题，但是李东海不想说。

        
他的丈夫还有怪癖，李东海在家的时候只能穿一件宽松的几乎要垮下肩的睡袍，露出一截细白的小腿和精巧的锁骨。  
当门被敲响的时候他就是穿着这一身黑色的睡袍，门外是他们的邻居李赫宰，这个舞蹈老师哪怕是私服都搭配的恰到好处，贴合身形的丝绸衬衫下摆被塞在休闲裤里，他穿着拖鞋，整个人看起来又轻松又惬意。  
他是来借一下泡面锅的，李东海趿拉着尼莫拖鞋去了厨房，他是个生活习惯非常健康的人，泡面锅几乎用不到，他索性蹲下来仔仔细细的翻找，原本宽松的睡袍贴合了腰身，还严丝合缝的露出一个蜜桃般圆翘的屁股。

站在他后面的舞蹈老师喉头动了动，视线仿佛黏在了那两瓣饱满的臀瓣上。  
李东海还是没有找到，他想站起身说一句不好意思，但是腰上一双带着高温的手让他愣在原地。  
俊俏的老师从后面握住了他的腰，然后整个贴过来，隔着两层布料，那个高温的性器在他的臀缝间缓慢的磨蹭。  
男人咬住他的耳垂，牙齿在上面轻轻的啮咬，舌尖暧昧的轻舔那块软肉，一直到李东海抖着身子要从他怀里挣脱才放开，他换了只手把青年更用力的按在怀里，在他的耳边轻轻吹气∶“一个人在家寂寞吗夫人？”

李东海羞愤不已，他开始用力挣扎，但是那个看起来瘦削的男人力气意外的大，揽着他腰的手像铁箍一样，挣扎只会让两个人的距离更近，他都能感受到那个硬物的形状了，恶劣的男人甚至还在他耳边笑出了声。

敏感异常的身体开始违背主人意志的在男人双手下勃起，饥饿的后穴还在不知羞耻的一张一合，分泌出了一股粘液顺着腿根往下流。  
性爱是会让上瘾的，年轻人本身就渴望这些，当没有得到恰好满足的时候，后续的欲望只会铺天盖地的让人丧失机智。

所以等李东海反应过来的时候，他已经跨坐在男人身上，两个人在他丈夫挑选的灰色地毯上滚成一团，李东海解开纽扣的动作停止了，愧疚混着偷情的快感让他抖得也不知道是因为羞涩还是激动。  
李赫宰比他更了解他自己，他挑起嘴角笑了一下，膝盖弯起上抬，用力蹭进李东海的腿间，李东海的身体触电一样猛地颤抖起来，双手用力抓进那件手感颇好的衬衫。  
恶劣的男人变本加厉的磨蹭，一边逼迫已经软成一团水的青年抽开自己腰带，用火热硬挺的性器蹭着他的手，腿上的力度一点都没有少，凸起的膝盖骨用力的挤蹭。  
李东海一只手撑住自己的身子，一只手勉强把睡袍往下拉，遮住自己的大腿，他抖得更厉害了，男人的性器发出的麝味让他有点目眩神迷，他已经太久没有过性生活了。

 

李赫宰放松了腿上的动作，他把手伸进那层聊胜于无的睡袍，握住青年早就挺立的柱体，  
纤长的手指揉搓过每根筋脉和皱褶，再把玩两颗圆润的，微微抽搐的囊袋。  
青年仰着脖子呼吸的更加急促，原本在黑色睡袍对比下格外白皙的肌肤现在有一层薄红，尤其是他修长的脖颈，小巧的喉结上下滑动，看起来格外诱人。  
坏心的人在李东海浑身颤抖的时候又抬起了膝盖，然后放开性器摸到胸膛上两颗挺立的乳头，用指尖在周边刮蹭，再两指夹起用力揉搓。  
“啊……！”青年含含糊糊的呻吟里混进一声逼到极尖的，带着情动的呻吟，本来含着水汽的眼睛变得木然，他整个人陷入了一种恍惚迷懵的状态。  
李赫宰玩味的放下腿，灰色的休闲裤上沾着星星点点的白浊。

居然就这么被蹭射了，李东海歪着头沉浸在久违的酣畅的高潮里不知所措，浓密的睫毛上下扑闪，看起来无辜又色情。  
往日的性爱太乏味可成了，这种带着点暴戾和色情的方式让他觉得又满足又新奇。

 

两根手指沾着润滑剂就滑进他紧闭的后穴，李东海惊的回头，咬牙切齿∶“你居然带着这个东西！”  
他早就应该意识到这个舞蹈老师的不对，他看着自己的眼光永远像一匹饿极了的狼，要把自己扒开每一件衣服，从发丝到脚趾，从皮肤到血肉都吃的干干净净，他的目光粘腻的像用舌头把他细致的舔了一遍。

 

李赫宰带了三分邪笑不理会他，手指在敏感又高温的肠道里横冲直撞，摸索到那个凸起的点就用力按下去，李东海像是脊椎里装了弹簧一样，薄唇里是抑制不住的喘息。  
他含着一包眼泪企图让身下的男人饶过他，但是那张好看的脸蛋配上眼泪只会让李赫宰欺负的更惨，男人放进去的三根手指简直就是揉搓了他肠道的每一处，擦着凸点而过，在李东海好不容易实行的时候再用力按上，青年坐在他身上被那三根手指逼的泪流满面，下面刚刚释放的性器又颤巍巍硬起，再被男人恶意揉搓铃口到第二次高潮。  
法国人称高潮叫小死亡，李东海觉得男人逼他从清醒到死亡再清醒。

 

他忍不住要逃，拖着两条软成面条的腿，结果刚刚从男人身上爬下来就被握住细腰从后面全根默入。  
男人没有给他一点缓冲的时间，硬物劈开他的甬道，近乎疯狂的高速抽插起来，囊袋重重的击打着李东海的屁股，挺翘的头部能够在每次抽插的时候准确擦着凸点进入，李东海像发情的雌兽伏在他身下，腰部塌下，臀部高挺，叫声甜腻又断断续续。  
他甚至没法发出一声完整的呻吟，每次李赫宰在对着那个敏感的点恶意折磨的时候，悠长的呻吟就会被打断，在嗓子里憋成濒死般的哭腔。

李赫宰手臂用力，把人放平在地毯上，两条腿分开挂在胳膊上，他咬住那人被自己咬的红艳艳的唇瓣，下身更加用力，李东海搂着他的脖子哭的不像话，直到感觉身下一股微凉的液体。  
他打着哭嗝缩到那人的怀里，活像是被欺负惨了的奶猫。

李赫宰习惯性的无奈笑了，然后拍着他的背顺毛安慰，小孩儿这次真的哭惨了，连安全词都没说出来，还好他没有完全失去理智。  
但是情趣扮演这种事情只有零次和无数次，他想到那个厚厚的剧本忍不住舔了舔唇。


End file.
